Faximum Ride's 5 Year Nightmare NOT A HORROR STORY
by Cat and Els
Summary: This is set after MAX and is as if FANG never happened. Max & Fang are going strong and are happily in love! But as if that could ever last! FAX ,Brigid, A Hot new mutant, some love potion from Mr Chu, A 5 YEAR NIGHTMARE! Will FAX ever be the same again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Have you spoken to Chu yet?" she asked

"Yes, he says the formula will be ready soon," he replied

"Well, I , sorry we need it sooner, stage 1 is approaching fast" she replied whilst fiddling with her long hair.

"Chu is working as fast as he can, Redhead."

"He needs to work faster, he doesn't want his little secret coming out now does he blondie." She laughed.

"I'll go tell him now then." The blonde boy disappeared to go and tell Mr Chu. Although the redhead was his boss, he was friendly with her and they understood each other well. They had similar objectives in life and would do anything to achieve them.

"Fang, oh Fang, soon you will be mine and that insignificant thing that you think you love, will be gone from your life, don't worry my love I'll take care of that," she thought.

The blonde boy re-entered.

"Chu says it will be ready by tomorrow morning Redhead."

"Good, good I'll see you tomorrow then." She left the room.

The blonde boy walked over to the desk and picked up a file. He then silently opened it, as he had done many times before.

"Max, oh my beautiful Max, we will soon be together, my darling. I'll promise you that. And that dark, silent mutant will be out of our way. " He murmured as he looked deeply at the picture.

Little did the other two who were included in the plan know, that their 5 year nightmare was about to begin.

__

**Welcome to Faximum Ride's 5 year nightmare.**

* * *

_**A/N: Please R&R!!! We love you all. More will be up ASAP! **_

_**Cat & El! xxx**_


	2. The Middle Of Nowhere?

Chapter 1 – The Middle of Nowhere

MPOV

I couldn't get to sleep. Nothing was bugging me in particular but it was such a gorgeous night – one that shouldn't be wasted on trying to get to sleep.

"Too right Max," Angel said in my head, "Go and spend some time with Fang. Because your mum's been taking us out places every day and doing stuff like watching movies in the evening, you two haven't had that much 'alone time' for a while…"

"Okay I'll go – but why on Earth does this bother you?" I replied. Normally Angel's the one bothering me about spending _too much_ time with Fang.

"Fang's thinking about you too and it's keeping me up. The sooner you two are gone out of range then I'll be able to get to sleep – it takes up too much concentration to keep my mind-blocks up for more than an hour."

She had a point – powers did zap away our energy sometimes. I looked over at the clock – nearly midnight.

"Fine Angel – me and Fang'll go for a flight and hopefully by the time we get back you'll be asleep."

"Thanks Max."

"That's okay."

I got up and crossed the hallway to Fang's room that he shared with Iggy who was thankfully already asleep. He was awake as Angel had said so as soon as I came in he sat up.

"Hey Fang, you wanna go out for a flight – Angel can't sleep and she said it would help if we went out. I know you can't sleep either, so get changed and meet me outside in 5," I whispered through the semi-darkness.

"'Kay Max, see you in a minute," Fang replied. That voice got to me, I don't know why. Maybe it's because we're soul mates. I heard giggling as I passed Angel's room and I stuck my head round the door.

"Why are you giggling?" I asked Angel.

"Your thoughts are so funny. They're the funniest ones I hear apart from Iggy's. Fang's voice… now that's a new one."

"Alright, alright. We're going in a minute, so I won't bother you any more okay." I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Fang. He must've managed to catch up with me while I was talking to Angel.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." We sneaked quietly downstairs and outside. Iggy had fixed the door so it wouldn't creak a few days ago so we were pretty quiet as we left.

"Where do you want to go?" Fang asked.

"Not sure, surprise me." I said, smiling. I followed Fang as we took to the skies; it was so blissfully peaceful up here. Even though we weren't fighting off enemies anymore, we were kept pretty busy helping my mom at the surgery and when she was off, she nearly always wanted to take us to one place or another, so it wasn't often that we got in a decent flight.

Finally we landed in a clearing in the middle of a forest. It was summer and a clear night so it wasn't completely dark. Fang sat in the centre of the clearing and I sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know that don't you," Fang told me.

"Of course I know that. I love you too," I replied.

"Good, because I don't know how I'd live without you," he said.

"I'm sure you'd manage somehow."

"I'm not." Then he kissed me. It was a sweet and gentle kiss but it had meaning behind it. We were made for each other by the school but I reckon we'd have ended up together anyway – whether we were made to be together or not. Fang and I shared a special bond, one that couldn't be broken. Not ever, by anything. There were so many enemies out there wanting us torn apart but that would never happen if I had anything to do with it.

We broke the kiss and stared to each other's eyes. I loved how deep Fang's eyes were. It was easy to get lost in them. I lay back into his arms and we sat silently for a while, just being there and nothing else. When I'm in Fang's arms, nothing else in the world matters.

FPOV

Max lay in my arms as I held her gently. I loved her so much. It wasn't just some teenage crush kind of love like Ella's massive crush on Justin Bieber **(A/N He gets on my nerves so much!)**. It was an everlasting kind of love. True love.

I stared down a Max lovingly as she looked back up into my eyes. Her eyes were so warm and soft, like melted, milk chocolate, and when she's looking at me, it's one of the best feelings in the world. It's like that feeling you get when you're in a really beautiful place and you feel awestruck – well it's like that but better. It even tops flying.

I glanced around and my watch caught my eye – it was nearly two in the morning and although we hadn't been out long, Dr M would find something for us to do tomorrow that would tire us out. Scrap that actually. Max looked so peaceful that I wouldn't want to disturb her by mentioning the time. Max moved over so she wasn't in my arms anymore and stood up to stretch. I got up with her.

"I'm pretty sure Angel's asleep by now," Max said.

"Wouldn't bet on it, but yeah, she probably is," I said back.

"Should we be getting back? It's 2 in the morning now."

"I reckon we could manage to squeeze in a little bi more time if we wanted to…" I wasn't sure if she'd understand what I'd meant.

"I think we should make the most of what we came here for Fang," she said, moving a step closer.

"Me too, so what did you have in mind?" I smiled. There was only a step or so between us now so I decided to close the gap.

Max came a bit closer, and then she kissed me. It lasted for a while – 10 minutes or so maybe more.

We broke our kiss and I held her in my arms for a while before saying, "I love you Max, no one will ever split us up if we can help it. We're forever Max, forever and ever and ever."

"I know, but knowing us someone will put us through something which might split us up, but we'll always be together in the end, together, forever."

_**ahhhhhhhhh!!!**_

* * *

_**CAT:Or will they????? Just typical Ellie!!! I must say an absolute well done to EL this was her first chapter and she has done such a good job! But u r still not finding out what your surprise is!!! **_

_**Also if you like Justin Bieber blame her not me!!!**_

_**I am writing chapter 2 now!!!! **_

_**But if you are bored and can't find another good story, simply go to search change it from story to author and type in "chocoholic121"!!! **_

_**Thank you! **_

_**We love you loads!**_

_**Please just a review! **_

_**For her first chapter cmon! U know u want 2!!! **_

_**Love ya! **_

_**To. The cat ride. & Els!! **_


	3. Hide and Seek prt 1

Chapter 2/3:

The Flock Outing

Part 1:

Dr M POV:

Oh, I am so excited that the flock has come to stay!!!! I mean I still couldn't believe that all my and Jeb's hard work had payed off!

That's right I used to be a white coat but after I realised what I had done I quit. I mean I gave that egg,

I put Max through that torture so now I have to try and make up for it!!!! I looked at the time 2:17am, I decided to go make cookies. I know I'm crazy!!

I was about to open the door, when I heard two voices, the voices of the eldest of the flock, the voices of my daughter's true family that I could never be part of.

Anyway, I opened the door the slightest bit,

I saw my gorgeous Max climbing in from the window; I guess they went flying again. As Max fell off the window ledge Fang ran over and caught her in his arms.

"I love you Max," he whispered,

"I love you, too Fang," She said looking into his eyes. He then gently placed his lips on hers, the kiss lasted for about 20 seconds before the broke apart and he then dropped her on the floor,

"Ow, Fang you are so gonna get it!" she shouted,

"Max, will you please SHUT UP! It's 2am" Iggy said coming out of his room,

"Actually Ig, its 2:22am!" Max said smugly jumping up off the floor

"Smart ass" Ig muttered under his breath,

Max simply went up and punched him in the stomach, "That's my girl" I thought, putting mother mode on I walked out of my room

"Why the heck are you 3 still up?" I asked, looking stern

"Max and Fang went flying and goodness knows what they did especially as Max has that massive hickey on her neck" he snickered.

"I do not have a hickey!" she screamed, as she walked over and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"That'll teach you Ig!" Then she turned on her heel "Come on Fang" she called.

"Gotta keep the lady happy" he said then followed her into her room, and yes I know the risks but this is Max & Fang we are talking about here, the two most mature & responsible 15 year olds you could get.

"Goodnight Iggy," I said as I walked down the stairs to make those cookies.

Max POV:

I woke up this morning snuggled up to my gorgeous boyfriend who was now looking down at me with those hot, dark, deep eyes.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered looking me straight in the eyes and fiddling with my hair.

"I wonder what Mom has planned for us today! I'm so looking forward to it," I said letting the sarcasm sink in to my words.

"Me too" he replied then he kissed me sweetly on the lips, but kissing Fang is addictive, so one little sweet kiss can very easily turn into a fully blown out make-out session, like now for instance. I was on top of Fang my hands tangled in his shaggy black hair, his around me waist pulling me closer, whilst are tongues were battling for dominance.

"Ugh, hum" Angel cleared her throat, and we broke apart, me still on top of him,

"Dr M, says breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes, so get dressed we are leaving straight after breakfast. " She continued then left the room. I climbed off Fang and he gave me a peck on the lips and left.

I looked into my closet and chucked on my jeans and a tee that said "to the Max". Then I shoved my black high tops on and I could smell all that bacon from up here.

I ran down the stairs and in to the kitchen, I saw my Mom and Iggy standing there

"Hey Max," she said handing me a plate,

"Thanks Mom," I said taking the plate and sitting down at the table,

"Hi Max" Gazzy said,

"So Mom, where are we going today?" I asked not really caring, in the last week we had visited boring, after boring place, you get the idea.

"The Arizona State Museum" she said with enthusiasm,

"Great," I said finishing up, but my thoughts were going "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I mean can it get any more boring???

Then I ran up stairs to brush my teeth and bumped into Fang on the way,

"By the look on your face I'm guessing today is even more boring than yesterday's trip to Mesa?" he asked. Damn how does he read me, so easily?

I mean, I can read him most of the time, except when he goes all stubborn, like the time with Ari.

"Yep, we are going to The Arizona State Museum," I said with false enthusiasm.

"Oh, Maxie I didn't know you get so excited," he said, obviously trying to wind me up.

"Fangy-kins, don't you know sarcasm when you hear it" I said,

He came up and started squishing my cheeks (A/N like when someone starts cooing over you, which is what Fang is doing to Max), and started saying

"Oh, Maxie of course I do", I slapped his hands away,

"Maxie?" I asked,

"Fangy-kins?" he replied, looking far too innocent,

Then we burst out laughing, and soon we were just rolling all over the floor clutching our stomachs,

Then Iggy came out of his room,

"Honestly you two, you are so immature" he said then he huffed and walked off.

"MAX, FANG! It's time to go "Mom called,

"Coming" I replied, then I pulled Fang down the stairs and we all got in the car, and off we drove.

Part 2:

Iggy POV:

When we all got in the car, It was Dr M and Angel in the front, Me, Gazzy, Ella & Nudge and finally of course the two love-birds in the back, ha ha I am a genius, you know coz we are part bird anyway.

"Dr M, Max & Fang are kissing in the back" Gazzy shouted,

Max & Fang broke apart and found 6 faces looking at them (yes including me), I could feel the heat coming off Max's face, then I heard a chorus of 4 ews and guessed at least 1 roll of the eyes (Dr M), I'm guessing the started kissing again.

Then Dr M turned on the radio, and it was "Replay" by Iyaz.

"Yo, Ig" I heard Gazzy call,

"Yer man" i replied,

"Do you remember Ig-Gaz" he asked

"Why of course I do man" I replied chuckling,

"Ladies, Gentlemen I present to you… Ig-Gaz" Gazzy said.

_**Max's nagging like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
God she's moanin' like  
Na na na na shut up someday,  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**_

_**Fang's silence like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**_

_**Which Equals:**_

_**Fax's kissing like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me 'Ewin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**_

_**Nudge's blabbing like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me putting my hand over her mouth  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**_

_**Angel is in my head like a melody  
That I can't keep out  
Got me blockin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**_

_**Total's yapping like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me ignorin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**_

_**Ella's fashion nonsense like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me runnin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**_

_**Dr M's cookies like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me eatin' like  
All them cookies everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**_

"Thank you, thank you " I said and took a bow, I could just feel Max's glare coming my way, that is the only good thing about being blind, not being able to see Max's glares.

2 Hours Later:

Max POV:

Thank God!!!! We finally arrived; I nearly ran out of the car and kissed the ground. Uh. I shuddered just re- thinking it.

You would too, if you spent 10 years in a dog-crate, and you had a two hour drive in a cramped car, with Gazzy and his weird digestive system (if you get what I mean???), and Nudge and Ella babbling on and on about Justin Bieber!!! I hate him!!!

The only good part of that car journey was making out with Fang and just talking & cuddling with him, God he is just so cute (in an emotionless rock way) sometimes.

Anyway we had finally arrived at The Arizona State Museum! BORING!!!

As we stood in the line queuing up for tickets, the greatest idea hit me!!! What could be more fun than playing hide and seek around a truly massive museum. Huh???

"Angel?" I asked her in my mind,

"Yes Max?" she replied,

"Ask everyone, actually just forget it," I said placing my mind blocks up, knowing Angel she would just tell on us, and she probably wanted to actually learn something from being here.

"You, me and a janitors closet, sounds good," Fang whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Uh, huh, I was thinking a game of hide and seek with the flock, but knowing Mom, we definitely have time for both" I said, pecking him on the lips, and glaring at a redhead who was eyeing him up.

"Whatever you want Max," he said kissing me passionately,

"Eww guys we're in public," Ella said pulling me off Fang,

I just turned around and smiled at him.

"Love you," he mouthed,

"Love you too," I mouthed back, feeling all warm and mushy inside.

Then it was our turn to step up and buy tickets, good thing about a rubbish museum, no long lines!

"7 child tickets & one adult" my Mom said,

"That'll be $5 dollars please" he said, "Kids under 17 go free" (A/N that is actually true!).

Well at least that made me feel better about mucking around!

Then we entered into the grand front door, and when we were in the lobby, My Mom assigned partners,

"Nudge and Ella",

"Yess," they said hugging each other,

"Fang & Gazzy,"

"Me and Angel,"

"and Max and Iggy,"

"ahh, come on Dr M, why can't me and Gaz go together?" Iggy asked,

"Yeah, and me and Max?" Fang added,

"because If Iggy and Gazzy go together then they will blow something up, and if Max and Fang go together then they will go find a closet and make-out in it the whole time!" she replied , damn

"Of course Mom, I completely agree with you" I said, and everybody turned except Mom to look at me like I had lost my mind!

I just gave them all a look, saying "Just watch & learn from the Master!"

"I'm impressed with your maturity Max." She said, "There's $30 dollars each for lunch she said handing us all the money, Ella you can have $20.", "we will all meet here at 5:30 sharp, got it?"

We all nodded, and off we went, once Mom and Angel had gone off to look at some boring exhibit, the rest of us all re-met in the lobby,

"Right first of all Gazzy - I'll swap you Iggy for Fang" I said, smiling as Fang and Iggy looked at me like "are we just objects?"

"Of course Maximum, that seems like a fair deal" he replied and we both went up and shook hands.

"Right who is up for a game of hide and seek?" I asked.

"Me" they all replied except Fang who just took my hand and nodded.

"Who wants to be on first?" I asked,

"We will" Nudge said, and high- fived Ella.

"Ok" then out of my bag I got 6 tracking devices, and I handed them out keeping two, one for Fang and one for me.

"Angel and Mom have a tracker on each of them, these track where they are so we won't get caught, oh and before you ask Jeb gave me these for my 12th birthday" I said sadly, remembering, Fang squeezed my hand.

"Ok then start counting".

Nudge and Ella went over into an exhibit and started to count to 100, "off you go then" I said to Gazzy & Iggy. Then they ran off.

"So where to now?" Fang asked.

"That janitor's closet sounds good to me" I replied.

"Of course Maximum" he smirked, and lead me off.

It took us 10 minutes to find the closet and fang 33 seconds to pick it, guess Ig has been giving him lessons. As soon as the door opened I was pushed inside, the door closed and the kissing started.

Even though I spent a lot of my time, kissing this boy, his lips never do fail to amaze me. He backed me into the wall, kissing me even more fiercely; I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, tangling my fingers even more into his hair, his hands went up the back of my shirt to my wings where he played with the feathers where my wings joined my back.

And we carried on like this for god knows how long until the door opened and.

Part 3:

Still Max POV:

"Found you, love-birds" Ella and Nudge screamed, as they saw Fang pressing me against the wall, my legs round his waist, with his hands up my shirt and his hair all over the place. All in all not a good sight!

Then Gazzy & Iggy appeared, and Gazzy told Iggy what position we were in,

"God, guys save the action for the bedroom" he snickered, I jumped off Fang, walked actually no, I stormed over and whacked him over the head,

"You are so dead when we get home you sexist pig, if you don't shut up then my sister might just have to find about your little crush" I whispered into his ear, then laughed then I calmly walked back over to Fang, who grabbed my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine.

"Now, now guys" Ella took over, "we are going to go into spilt the groups up, I'll go with Fang, Nudge can go with Gazzy and Max and Iggy" she said with a big smirk.

"Hell no, I am not going with the sexist pig" I said,

"and I am not going with Miss paranoid and Bossy" Iggy replied

"Oh yes you are," she replied, "or else I _will_ dye all your clothes pink Iggy, and replace all your shoes with heels Max! Not joking." Oh so the leader instinct runs in the family then.

"Fine" we both said, "But we will beat the rest of your sorry butts", and that is true, I was always the best at finding everyone. Fang was the best at hiding though because he never made a sound, but Iggy could always hear where he was!

"Sure you will Maximum, Ignite." Fang snorted, yes he actually snorted,

"Oh we will Fangalator, you just watch us" I said and walked over to Iggy.

"Fangalator?" Iggy whispered into my ear,

"Well what was I supposed to call him Fangilicious???" I replied,

"Well that is what you think he is…" I stamped down hard on his foot,

"Me and Ig will be on first go hide you have till we count to 100, so go" I said. They all ran out of the janitor's closet but just in time me and Ig grabbed their neck collars and pulled them back in,

"Max, that's cheating, you are so un-." I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth, then reached into my pocket grabbed the tracker which was vibrating and shoved into their faces.

"Oh sorry Max" she whispered, as everyone put up extreme mind-blocks up, as Angel and Mom walked passed us.

I looked down at the tracker pad in my hand they had wondered into the next room, phew.

"Alright guys lets go eat lunch" I said,

We opened the door and guess what 6/7 year old was looking at us.

If you guessed then Angel you were unfortunately right.

She surprised us all by saying

"Oh thank god, I've finally found you, this museum is so boring!"

All our mouths dropped open; I mean Angel has found everything that we had done very interesting. Even the trip to Mesa! Yawn!!

"Uh guys you trying to catch flies?" we all snapped our mouths shut.

"Uh who are you and what have you done with Angel" I asked.

Angel just laughed at me,

"Um, Ok, right lets all go get some lunch then we can carry on playing hide and seek, Angel you can go with Ella and Nudge, we are swapping back to original partners" Ella was about to protest but I gave her one of my death glares.

"Cool" Fang said, god last night it was all Max I love you sooo much and now we are back to one word answers. Angel giggled at my thoughts.

Then we made our way to the cafe area of the museum, and we ordered a hell of a lot of food that cost us all the $30 dollars each and because I am feeling lazy I can't be bothered to write it all out but I will tell you that I ordered

-5 sandwiches

-4 sets of fries

-7 cakes

-3 sprites

You should have seen the looks from some of the guys I got, 2 even came over and attempted to chat me up, and by attempted I mean as soon as they said

"Hey there pretty lady" or some kind of crap like that, they had Fang pull me onto his lap and start kissing me. I just smirked against his lips, I pulled away and said

"A little jealous are we?"

"No, I'm just marking my territory" he replied

"What are you 2% dog?" I asked,

"No, I'm just making sure that my girl doesn't get hit on again" he said stroking my hair, who is he and what has he done with Fang??? Oh well - I like this new side to Fang.

If you're wondering where the flock & Ella is they all refused to sit with us, as they know that me and Fang will be all lovey-dovey, and it grosses them out! Don't they know the more they hate it the more we'll do it!!!

It gets them back for every prank that has ever been pulled, even if it wasn't on me or Fang as we always have to break up the food fight that their prank war's end up as.

We finished up lunch and left the others to play hide and seek me and Fang were going to find the perfect spot to make-out!

It took us around ½ an hour to find, we just wondered round looking at stuff together holding hands.

(A/N This bit is OCC, but I couldn't resist)

We had found an arch, it had the sun shining down on it and best of all it was deserted. Fang grabbed my hand, then he pulled me up the stairs to the top of the arch, where he then pulled out his iPod and speakers, (out of his bag) and put on a song, it started playing 'Can I have this dance' out of high School Musical 3!

"Damn, I am gunna kill Nudge!" Fang muttered,

"Why?" I asked curiously, as Fang dotes on Nudge, like I do on Angel (except when she gets all 'I'm gunna be the leader')

"She has erased all my music including the playlist i made for you (ahh he is so cute) and has only left on this" he replied,

I just walked over restarted the song, and took his hand.

Then I started singing, but how on earth do you know the words Max? I betcha are all asking??? It was Nudge's favourite movie and song for 3 months, so we all had to watch it, over and over and over, you get the picture. I think the record was 47 times in a week??

And she sung it 24/7, and with us being the amazing bird-kids, we unfortunately picked up the lyrics fast!

_[MAX]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

Fang was looking at me like I had gone crazy, but placed a hand on my waist, and teh other in my hand, mine went to his shoulder, then he started to twirl us around the top of the arch, I could believe this, where did he learn to dance?? Oh well.  
_  
[FANG, MAX]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

We were twirling round the top of the arch only concentrating on each other, and for once in my life I didn't need to lead. The only other time I remember feeling this happy was when we escaped the school. 

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

He slowed us down us down and looked me right in the eyes, and started singing, I believed every word of it.

_  
[FANG]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all_

He lifted me up above his head then. Flexing his muscles as he did so, show off. Not that I minded though!!! What happened to 'Do you eat rocks??'! HUH???  
_  
[FANG, MAX]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

I saw a flash of emotion, through his eyes, guess he was remember the time we split up. I pecked him on the lips to tell him it was ok!  
_  
(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

We then ran down the stairs either side of the arch and met in the middle (Fang picked up his IPod), and started dancing once again. 

[MAX AND FANG]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

He lifted me up once again and we spun, round, and round. He placed me back on my feet. 

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Then we were circling round each other, getting closer and closer. 

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

Then we the music finally stopped, we stood there, Fang's arms around my waist, mine around his neck and eyes locked. He then swooped down and captured my lips with his.

The kiss was full of passion, I could really feel the love he was putting into it, it wasn't a hot, steamy and fierce kiss like the make-out session earlier. It was just a sweet and simple kiss, as I turned my head to deepen it. Fang was pulled off me.

I looked at him,

Then I heard, my Mother call

"MAXIMUM RIDE"

Ah Shit!

* * *

4115 words!!!!!!!!!!! 10 pages this was on Word, in size 9 font!!!!!!!!!!!!!

but u r worth it!

I know the HSM moment was OCC! But I couldn't resist a good Faxy moment!

We love u guys!

So please R&R!

Cat & El


	4. Hide and Seek prt 2

Previously!

Then we the music finally stopped, we stood there, Fang's arms around my waist, mine around his neck and eyes locked. He then swooped down and captured my lips with his.

The kiss was full of passion, I could really feel the love he was putting into it, and it wasn't a hot, steamy and fierce kiss like the make-out session earlier. It was just a sweet and simple kiss, as I turned my head to deepen it. Fang was pulled off me.

I looked at him,

Then I heard, my Mother call

"MAXIMUM RIDE"

Ah Shit!

Hide and Seek Part 2!

Dr M POV:

I was walking round the Museum, when I discovered this courtyard which was completely empty, I could hear the some faint noise of some music, so i decided to go find out what it was. It was two teenagers dancing around, then the boy kissed the girl. Ah young love!!!!! I turned around to give them some privacy.

But then I looked around at the two of them kissing. The girl looked tomboyish and had blondish/brown hair, whilst the boy was wearing completely black and had long scruffish black hair.

Sound familiar. I stormed my way across the courtyard, I couldn't believe it I mean I put them in partners! But when have these 6 kids ever listened to adults??? Max has better control over them then any adult! I should of known it was too good to be true that she had actually listened to a word I said.

Just as Max tilited her head to deepen the kiss further, I grabbed Fang and yanked him off my daughter.

"MAXIMUM RIDE" I yelled, Max looked at me her cheeks going red,

"Hey Mom!" then she looked at Fang and said something in their secret language,

which I guessed translated into run! They went sprinting off and all of a sudden Max ran over and pushed Fang out of the way two seconds before an explosion happened and she went flying backwards into a wall.

Once Fang recovered he ran over to where Max was lying!

* * *

Fang POV:

One minute she is pushing me out the way and the next she is flying backwards through the air without using her wings and smashes into a brick wall.

NOTE TO SELF: Kill Gazzy and Ig later!

Once I had recovered enough I ran as fast a possible over to where she was lying on the ground.

"Max" I whispered,

"Uh- Fang" she replied, a huge sigh of relief washed over me. I just couldn't live without this girl! (a/n or could he??)

"You ok??" I asked, I know stupid question,

Max sat up and gave me a glare saying 'do I look ok?',

"no, shit my head is killing me!" she replied,

"language Maximum" Dr M told her, "I believe these are yours" she said handing over my iPod and speakers.

"Thanks" I replied, "here come the devils themselves"

The 2 pyros and 3 fashion fanatics (as Max nicknamed them) came running across the courtyard,

"Max, Max are you ok?, max. We were so worried when we saw you go flying backwards, but it looked like it was out of A Jackie Chan movie, I love China, especially the food, noodles I love Noodles, Dr M can we have noodles for d-" Ella slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Yes, we can have noodles Nudge" Dr M said, " Now will you please leave so that I can check Max over", we all nodded and stood back". The look on Max's face was priceless, she hates being the weak one, but even in this she just had to push me out the way didn't she?? How did she even notice it was going to explode?? Great now I sound like bloody Nudge!!!!!

I looked over at Iggy and Gazzy and shot them a death glare, gazzy gulped. He whispered something into Iggy's ear and they turned around, but I had already grabbed their necks collars,

"Oh, no you don't!" I said, but this was only me I couldn't wait to see what my girlfriend has planned for them, you could just tell she was planning something by the evil look on her face!

"What the hell did you think you were doing???" I asked them, looking over at the damage the whole building had collapsed! "You could have killed someone or Max???"

"Ah, Fangy-kins is just cross that we nearly got his girlfriend killed" Iggy snickered, I simply just punched him in the nose.

"Ow, what the F**k was that for!" he asked holding his nose!

"You know what, and mind your language!" I said, "I can't wait to see what Max has instore for you two!" They both gulped as I saw Max giev them the death glare, man she is hot when she's cross. Not that she isn't Hot, gorgeous and beautiful normally she is just especially when she is angry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I laughed then walked back over to my girlfriend, and to gross them all out kissed her on the lips.

"Is everything ok?" I asked Dr M,

"Yer, she has some bruised ribs, but that's all, now we are going home" Dr M replied and went off to round up the troops.

I'm in shock this has been the most interesting trip!!!!!!!!!

What the hell??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

* * *

ta da!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

not quite as long as the other!!!!!!!!!!! but updated quicker!!!!!!!!!!!

please R&R! please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

if we could just get 5 reviews for this chap!!!!!!!!!! or the last!!!!!!! The last one took me ages to write!!!!!!!!!!

cat/x & el!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Us, torture Max? Never!

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

MPOV

After our… eventful day at the museum yesterday, I woke up kind of early for Max-not-on-the-run standards.

I looked over at the clock, yep, I was right – 8:30am. I heard a mumble next to me. Fang. I'd managed to forget about him for a minute which I normally find impossible.

"What's the time Max?" asked Fang.

"8:30. Yes its early; only my Mum will be up and she's downstairs so…" I replied, hoping Fang would get what I was implying.

"Yeah I get it but no. There'll be time for that later when- never mind."

"About what?" I was curious to know what Fang was planning.

"Well I kind of checked with your Mum yesterday and today's a free day, so I asked if I could take you out somewhere."

"Like a date?" Fang nodded. I wasn't expecting something interesting to do until we got away from Mum's.

"So what're we doing?"

"Your Mum said that she'd give us enough money to go to the cinema and see Alice in Wonderland in 3D and go out for dinner. This afternoon okay for you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. But hey, if we're only going in the afternoon then surely we have time now…"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Pretty much." Fang raised an eyebrow. "What it's true." I blushed. Fang's a… distraction at the best of times.

"Couldn't have guessed; after all, you weren't concentrating on any of the exhibits at the museum."

"I so was."

"What did you learn then?" I hadn't learnt anything at all, I'd been too busy making out with Fang or keeping an eye on the trackers.

"Fine I learnt nothing. But surely you can't have learnt anything either." He definitely shouldn't have, I mean most of our time there was spent making out anyway.

"Actually I learnt a lot about pottery. Angel saw it during her boring time with Dr M and she told me – I knew it would come in handy sometime."

"Cheater."

"I like alternative teaching methods. Generally you learn more." I whacked Fang with a pillow. Fang's so darn annoying sometimes. I decided to get out of bed, even though it was early, so I could get a decent flight in before the date.

"One last thing Fang," I said, "Don't tell-"

I was interrupter by screams from the room down the hall, Nudge and Ella's. Angel must've been listening in to our thoughts and told them with her mind.

"-Nudge, Ella and Angel." I finished, knowing that it was already too late.

Nudge, Ella and Angel came running in seconds later.

"Sorry Fang we need to… talk?" Nudge looked at Angel who nodded smiling, "to Max about stuff so we're gonna have to take her over to our room and yeah, like, -"

"That's all cool with me, I'll see you guys later – just don't torture Max too much, I don't want her to be grumpy later."

"What? Us, torturing Max? How on earth did you guess?!" Ella said in mock surprise as they dragged me out of the room.

As we walked across the hall to Nudge and Ella's room, Nudge and Ella started to whisper – probably about how they were planning to torture me as soon as they got in there.

I edged a bit further away from Angel, who had my arm, towards them, trying to understand what they were saying, but she pulled me back.

"Honestly Max, it's not that bad, I promise you that it'll be fairly peaceful, just like you wanted, at least for some of the time."

"I'll get you later – you know that."

"Yes, I do but maybe after we've finished with you, you might not want to get me, Nudge or Ella."

By now we were in the room of doom and Angel had plonked me onto a stool with my back facing the mirror so I couldn't see anything but they could get a good view of the back of my head from the front.

"Right Max, what movie do you want to watch?" Ella asked. A movie? Maybe this wasn't going to be quite as bad as I was expecting, maybe even bearable.

"Um… I don't mind, you know what I like," I replied.

"Kay…" Nudge said, "Oh! I got it! What about Home Alone 3. I mean I know it doesn't like, y'know look that great and it's like a kids film and it's really funny and I thought you wouldn't want a chick flick because well you're starring in your own one and stuff and-"

"It sounds great Nudge, just put it on and shut the mouth," I said.

Nudge moved Ella's TV slightly so I could see it better, put in the disc and handed me the remote so they could get to work.

"Max, we're gonna start with a bit of a spa okay so, um, if you move your hair out of your ace then we can do a face mask," Angel told me. I decided that I was just going to put up with this because well, no point in making things _that_ difficult is there.

It carried on like this for about an hour with a foot spa, manicure and various other stupid treatments, until they were done with that.

"We'll be back in a minute Max – we need to find ou and outfit before we can do your hair and make up and stuff – keep watching the movie and please don't turn round," Ella announced.

For some reason I decided not to turn around, maybe I was enjoying the 'torture' a little bit. Partly because the movie was brilliant (A/N I highly recommend it – really funny!), Iggy and Gazzy could probably learn a trick or two from it. I made a mental note to tell them later.

Angel came in first, paused the movie and put a blindfold on me. She then explained that Nudge and Ella told her to put the blindfold on me so I couldn't see what I was wearing. She put a bundle of clothes in my hand and walked me over to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Unbelievably I managed to get the clothes on without peeking, but the trouble was that I had no idea what they looked like. I could tell there was no skirt by the shape of the stuff, but it definitely wasn't the stuff I wore every day.

I called for Angel when I was done changing.

"I'll take the blindfold off if you promise you don't look at what you're wearing. Promise?" Angel asked me.

"Promise," I replied. I didn't look down at what I was wearing once Angel took off the blindfold. - If you're forced to have a makeover then you might as well do it properly right? I mean, it's not like I'm going to let them do this to me all the time.

I sat back down and carried on watching the movie while they fussed around me. Surprisingly, it wasn't long until they were done.

"Okay, we're done, you can look now."

I turned around and looked in the mirror, which made me decide that I wasn't gonna get Angel after all. I actually looked awesome.

"And you haven't seen the jewellery yet," said Angel, grinning.

They'd put me in a really cool tank top which they must've bought for me on one of their numerous shopping sprees, and seeing as I never bother looking at what's in those bags, I guess I must've never noticed it, awesome distressed skinny jeans, again similar story and in Angel's hand were the pair of converse that I really wanted for my birthday.

"We were gonna give these to you for your birthday but we thought they would go perfectly with the outfit so we thought you could have them now," Angel told me.

"Thanks guys!" I said, "And what did you say about jewellery Angel?"

"Oh right" Nudge said and she went over to the dressing table where there were several pieces of jewellery – a necklace with wings and a heart between them, feather earrings and a charm bracelet with feathers on it. I laughed.

"Nice one guys, I like the theme!" I said before putting the jewellery on. (A/N Check out .com/chapter_faximum_rides_year_nightmare/set?id=17679235 for the polyvore set I made featuring all of the stuff.)

"I know you're really happy, and all but there's bad news too – we aren't gonna let Fang see you because, well the photo will be genius and if you just bump into him somewhere then we won't be able to take it. So basically, you've got to stay here until 4:30 when he's planning to go," Ella said.

"What, it's only 1ish now! And I'm starving," I said, annoyed.

"One of us will be in here at all times and we'll bring you food so you won't get hungry. I'm sure you'll cope, and trust us, it _will_ be worth it in the end," Ella said, convincingly actually so I decided to go along with it.

"Fine. I'll do it. What's for lunch then, I'm starving?"

"Yesss!" all 3 of them said simultaneously.

"It's tuna steaks and salad, and for being the best sister in the world for putting up with us, I'll get you ice-cream and a cookie as well," Angel said before bouncing down the stairs. She was so sweet sometimes.

The hours came and went fairly quickly surprisingly. It was easy to chatting and watching movies meant that time went by quicker than normal. At 4:20 and Angel and Nudge appeared at the door (it was Ella's turn to keep me company).

"Right, it's nearly time for you to go. Enjoy yourself and don't scoff all of the popcorn otherwise Fang will get moody," Nudge said.

"Yeah, the movies meant to be really good, so don't spend the _whole_ time making out either," Ella told me.

"Have an awesome time Max! You know that it's all going to be fine really. Fang's there and he'll look after you, even if there are lots of people and you feel a little claustrophobic. Ella and nudge say pre-date nerves are normal," Angel added.

"Well, I'll try and remember all of that. Thanks for doing such a good makeover. Sorry for moaning about it originally," I replied. Each of them hugged me and Nudge grabbed the camera before we headed downstairs.

When I got to the living room, Fang was sitting on the sofa with Iggy. They were talking quietly until Iggy heard us come in. He tapped Fang on the shoulder and left. I looked over my shoulder, and even though it looked like they were gone, I knew that Iggy and the girls were probably behind the door with the camera.

When Fang turned round his face was so classic even I had to laugh. He looked like a kind of bewildered puppy and a man who'd just seen the light kind of at the same time. The camera was out snapped and the sound of 5 people running up the stairs was heard, leaving just me and Fang (I guess Gazzy decided to join them rather than sitting around on his own.)

"Wow, Max, you look, amazing, and after those 3 attacked you, you surprisingly still look like you. In a good way," He added after seeing my expression.

"Thanks."

"Well, I guess we'd better go then, you got everything?"

"Yeah. I think so. Nudge and Ella packed everything I might need in here, let me just check." I looked inside the bag. Inside was a note, folded in half addressed to me. I opened it and this is what it said:

"Hey Max, This is basically just a repeat of what we said earlier but we thought we'd leave you a note as a surprise - have an awesome time! We love you so much, Nudge, Ella and Angel xxx"

"You okay?" Fang asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it. Now let's go."

Fang took my hand and we walked out of the door. Is this heaven?

**In the next chapter the story actually starts properly, or at least you kind of get another hint (apart from the prologue) as to what it's all about if you haven't guessed already!**

**Please review!!!**

**Cat & El xxx**

**PS – We never put a disclaimer in did we? Well here it is. Maximum Ride is owned by James Patterson not us but the story is still ours (mwahaha). We can't be bothered to put one in for the other chapters so this is probably the only disclaimer you're getting.**


	6. Fancy meeting you here

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 4

**MPOV**

As we walked out of the cinema (the movie was pretty good, like Ella said – or the bits I actually watched were) Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me round the side of the building where we started to make out.

It was great being able to make out somewhere with virtually no chance of anyone who actually cared seeing us.

Even though in the museum Mom was there, we thought that we could get away with it, but we obviously couldn't.

Iggy couldn't make any perverted comments when he walked in on us even though he can't see and there was no risk of scarring the younger kids. We had no reason to worry about who might catch us.

We made out for a while before Fang stopped for breath. "Max, where do you want to go for dinner?" Fang asked.

"I'm not that fussed, I replied. I wasn't really. As long as I was with Fang, nothing else mattered.

"Well it's nearly 7 and your Mom said we should be back by 9 so I think we should probably get something to eat soon if you want to go flying as well."

"True. I honestly don't care where we go though as long as the food's decent."

"Okay then, let's just get pizza at the place where we went with Dr M a couple of weeks ago. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. Let's go." The food there was nice.

As we walked through the streets, hand in hand to the pizza place it felt so nice. Neither of us had a care in the world and it was so blissful, just us.

When we got there and sat down it was quite busy. I ordered a pepperoni pizza and Fang got the Sizzler which has sundried tomato and garlic sauce, onions, pepperoni, jalapeno peppers, tandoori chicken and herbs.

If you're thinking "Is that all? I thought bird-kids needed a heap more food than regular people," we would probably snack later when we got back, and mom was making cookies when we left so hopefully there'd be some left over.

"Why do you always order something so darn complicated? I mean it's not as though you've grown up eating fancy food dumpster diving isn't exactly posh and Iggy's food is amazing but he wouldn't cook something that took more effort than the taste is worth," I said.

"Not that you know of. Whenever you were sick or something then he'd cook us all kinds of posh stuff. The rest of us have experienced a large amount of culinary delights. Iggy said that you would probably hate all of it so he just didn't cook it when you were around."

Typical Fang. He has an answer to everything. Iggy is right though. Posh food does nothing for me.

"Okay whatever. I don't really care what you eat, as long as your breath doesn't stink later…"

"I'll drink plenty of water and they give mints with the bill here don't they. You'd better not have pepperoni mouth either."

"I'll have the mints and drink lots of water too, don't you worry."

We talked for quite a while until the food came because the restaurant was busy and there was a queue developing outside to get a table. The pizzas came and I bit straight into a slice of mine. It was delicious: junk foodie but not too artery-clogging.

Fang however was not coping so well. He'd taken a massive bite of his pizza and it lived up to its name. The sizzler must've been pretty hot. Fang was gulping down his water, and then mine too before he sat back up again, and appeared to be okay.

"Wow! How hot was that pizza?" I asked.

"Can't you tell? Abso-bloody-lutely sizzling. My system should adjust in a moment though, our stomachs are pretty strong. Then I can eat the rest of it."

"Abso-bloody-lutely sizzling… well, not quite as hot as you then…"

"Really Max? How hot am I then?"

"Off the scale. Like infinity out of 10."

"Well then I guess you'd be at least infinity and one out of 10 then."

"Come on, you must be at least infinity and two if I'm only infinity and one."

"I suppose now I'll have to boost you up to infinity and three now."

It carried on like this for a couple more minutes until we cracked up and ate our pizzas. Once we were finished, we got the bill (and the mints) and left.

The queue had gotten much longer now, it was a busy night. As we strolled along the sidewalk, I heard a voice shouting our names.

"Fang, Fang! Oh and Max! Hey!"

I turned around and did a quick 360. I soon saw who it was shouting for us and pulled Fang quickly away as he still hadn't spotted them.

"Who was that?" Fang asked me.

"No one. It was probably just someone from the blog or something."

"Then why did you pull me away so quickly. Oh."

Fang had caught sight of the one person who I was hoping he hadn't seen. She looked pretty much the same as the last time we'd seen her. Only this time, her hair was dyed a deeper shade of red. A really artificial burgundy. It didn't suit her. Or so I kept telling myself. We all know Fang has a thing for red-heads.

Out of her 'sensible' clothes as I assumed she wasn't on a mission with the CSM at the moment, she looked alright. Better than before which worried me, because before Fang was attracted to her anyway, without the deeper red hair and the non-sensible bordering on completely boring clothes. Before you ask, Nudge disapproved majorly. It was Brigid Dwyer.

"Hey guys! I can't believe I've bumped into you again! It's so good to see you!" Brigid said so enthusiastically it made me feel sick. Then she hugged me, which I tried to return with the most unfriendliness I could muster without looking rude.

Then she hugged Fang who gave her a really friendly hug back. Too friendly if you asked me. She still hadn't exposed Mr. Chu yet , as she'd promised too last time we'd met. I told myself that I would try to put up with her for a little while, so Fang wouldn't think I was getting jealous and then I'd tell Fang it was time to leave.

"So, Fang, how've you been? I seems like so long since I last saw you. Tell me what's been happening. Oh! Let me introduce you to my friend Dylan. Dylan, Max and Fang, Max and Fang, Dylan."

Dylan was tall, blonde and well, to put it frankly, the Nudge type. The film star type. The OK magazine type. He was model-like and obviously spent too long in the gym for his own good. He looked about seventeen, maybe slightly older. However old he was, he was stereotypically hot. Not to say I like him. He just looked like he'd walked out of a fashion campaign, that's all.

"Hey," I said to Dylan. It looked like Brigid wanted to have a good long catch up with Fang. I thought it wouldn't hurt to get to know Dylan a little better. That way if they started flirting, I would be able to counteract it with some kind of compliment towards him.

"Hey. How do you know Brigid?" he asked. I was surprised he didn't already know. Brigid wasn't the subtlest of people and to me; her crush on Fang was particularly obvious. Surely she would've gone on about him to everyone she knew.

"We did some stuff for the CSM together, she got on really well with Fang," I replied. "What about you?"

"Oh, we're old friends really. We were just going out to catch up on stuff."

Damn. He wasn't her boyfriend. Now I understand why Brigid was being so super friendly with Fang.

Looking over, it sounded like they were talking about some complex science thing that I would not in a million years understand.

"You look really great. I suppose now that you've fully recovered from being on the run and stuff, I've heard it takes time to fully recover to peak health. Have you been working out as well?"

She was really in for it now. Or Fang was considering he was the one letting her walk all over him.

"Hey Dylan. Where did you get your hair done? It looks really amazing. I love the highlights in it," I said trying to sound impressed.

"Um, the highlights are natural and I just kind of cut it off whenever it gets to the point where it's too long."

"Oh wow! My sister does mine. She's really good at that sort of stuff."

"Yours does look really nice actually. I wonder if your sister would do mine."

"I could get her to, but I think it looks just gorgeous as it is."

Nudge would swoon over doing someone like Dylan's hair but I decided that I wouldn't book him an appointment just yet. All he was was flirting back up really.

I looked over at Fang and winked. He was really starting to get annoyed now. I could tell. Hopefully we'd get to leave soon.

"Actually Brigid, a coffee would be really great. Sometime this week maybe?" Fang asked. Great. Now he was trying to get back at me for flirting with Dylan.

"Fang, you know that you can't do this week because Mom will want to take us out somewhere virtually every day! I'm sure he'll be able to fit you in somewhere Brigid, just not this week."

Oh yeah, point to me. We were going to be busy this week. I'd make sure of it.

"Well don't worry about that Fang. I'll give you my number and call me if you're free. I really think it would do us the world of good to catch up properly. I have a new theory on ice caps if you're interested."

Great now Brigid was in on it too.

"I am interested. Bring it along when we go to coffee. I'll call you."

Brigid got a pen and paper out of her bag and wrote her number on it before giving it to Fang.

"You know Fang, we'd really better go now. It's almost nine and mom said we should be back by then. It was really, really, really, brilliant to meet you Dylan, and nice to see you too Brigid. Bye. Come on Fang."

Before Fang had a chance to protest I took his hand and pulled him down the sidewalk towards home.

When we got home, I would make sure that I took that number out of Fang's pocket and gave it to Iggy and Gazzy to incorporate into a bomb. That way Fang wouldn't see Brigid for coffee and hopefully wouldn't ever see her again.

Oh sweet dreams and happy days.

* * *

**The story has started! Hopefully now you'll have an idea of who the four main charcters are at least_ hint hint_. We'll try to update as soon as possible!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! We have quite a few hits but not many people have reviewed and we would love reviews so much.**

**Love you all**

**Cat and Els xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
